


Thoughtful

by Sincerely_Wyvern



Series: 2021 [7]
Category: Grimm (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M, Gen, Het, Making Up, Use of Love Potions, female!Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Wyvern/pseuds/Sincerely_Wyvern
Summary: After getting a call from Burkhardt, Harriet Potter decided to check in on her ex.
Relationships: Hank Griffin/Female Harry Potter, Hank Griffin/Harry Potter
Series: 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087304
Kudos: 43





	Thoughtful

**Fandoms** : Harry Potter; and Grimm  
 **Main Pairing** : Hank Griffin/Harriet Potter  
 **Side Pairing** : mentions of Nick Griffin/Adalind Schade  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; female!Harry Potter (Harriet Potter); het; use of love potions; and making up  
 **Prompt** : (Word) Thoughtful

**Summary** : After getting a call from Burkhardt, Harriet Potter decided to check in on her ex.

* * *

_Thoughtful_

* * *

Harriet Potter was pulled from reading at the sound of her ringing cell phone. Setting aside her book, she pulled the ringing device out of her cardigan pocket. _Nick Burkhardt_ flashed across the screen, making her raise an eyebrow. That wasn’t a name she had seen in months. She stared at the screen for a few seconds before swapping the green phone to accept the call.

“What do you want, Burkhardt?” she asked, not bothering to offer the man a polite greeting. They hadn’t spoken in a few months, and it hurt. Harriet thought they were friends, but that changed when Hank Griffin ended their relationship. It was like he lost all interest in her overnight, and he was suddenly obsessed with another woman.

“It’s Hank,” he replied, something sounding off in his voice tone.

Harriet rolled her green eyes. _That_ part was oblivious. Hank Griffin was the only thing they had in common. “We broke up a few months ago, Burkhardt,” she reminded him. “Whatever’s going on is none of my business.”

“Harrie, please!” he begged.

Sighing, Harriet considered hanging up and blocking Burkhardt’s number – and the numbers of everyone else connected to Hank Griffin. “I’m not interested,” she told him, her voice soft. “He broke my heart, and I _won’t_ go through that again.”

“Look, before you hang up,” Burkhardt began, “just tell me that you aren’t in love with him and you don’t care about him, and I will leave you alone.”

Harriet was silence, closing her green eyes. Of course she was still in love with Hank Griffin. She was a Potter. A Potter fell in love hard and fast.

“He’s at the Roof Deck,” Burkhardt said before hanging up.

Shaking her head, Harriet stared at her cell phone for a few minutes. Roof Deck was _their_ place. It was where they met, and it’s where they went on several dates. Her heart leapt. Did it mean _something_ that Hank was at _their place_?

She sat there for ten minutes, lost in her thoughts and thinking about her choices. Deciding she wanted answers, Harriet stood up and she walked through her house to her bedroom. The light turned on as she entered, headed to her closet. After looking at her clothes, she decided to change into a pair of grey skinny jeans, a low-cut white shirt, a black leather jacket, and a pair of black ankle boots. Done with her outfit, Harriet slipped her cell phone into her pocket.

Before leaving her house, Harriet took a moment to apply some make-up – brown eyeshadow, black eyeliner, some mascara, and lipgloss – and grab her wallet and keys. From the safety of her backyard, Harriet apparated to the nearest apparation point – eight blocks away – from the Roof Deck.

Showing the bouncer her driver’s license, she walked into the main bar before heading to the elevator to go up to the Roof Deck. On the Roof Deck, she pulled her jacket a little tighter as she scanned the rooftop for Hank Griffin. She easily spotted him at the bar, nursing a beer, as he gazed listlessly out at the downtown view of Portland.

Taking a deep breath, Harriet squared her shoulders and she walked over to Hank.

“Is this seat taken?” she asked, stopping next to her ex.

Hank looked up at her, his dark eyes widened. Silently, he nodded, his eyes fixated on her.

Harriet pulled the barstool out and she sat down.

An awkward silence fell between them as they stared at each other.

“Hey,” Hank said, breaking the silence.

Uncertain of what to say, Harriet offered him a strained smile.

Signaling the bartender, Hank ordered a whiskey dream for her.

“You remembered,” Harriet said, dumbfounded.

“Of course,” he assured her, glancing at her. “I remember everything.”

Nodding, Harriet watched as the bartender placed the drink down in front of her. They dated for seven months, and they learned _a lot_ about each other. At the time, Harriet thought they cared about each other and they were headed _somewhere_. Then he dumped her over text message to date a blonde lawyer.

She picked up the drink, taking a long sip. Drinking seemed like a better idea than speaking to Hank. Harriet didn’t know what to say, but she wanted to ask about their break up.

That awkward silence returned for a few minutes. Harriet first drink, and the bartender made her a second.

“I’ve missed you,” Hank whispered, glancing over at her. His right index finger ran over the rim of his beer.

A spark of anger filled Harriet. “You only have yourself to blame for that,” she said, shaking her head.

Hank flinched at her words, his gaze dropping to his beer. “I know,” he admitted. “I don’t even know _why_ I did it.”

That anger increased.

“I was looking at rings,” he continued, shaking his head. “Hell, I _bought_ the ring.” He chuckled.

Harriet’s mouth fell open. If Hank was _that serious_ then why did he break up with her?

“Adalind’s the biggest mistake of my life,” he shook his head. “It was like I woke up one day and she was _all_ I could think that.”

Hank turned, meeting her green eyes.

Harriet remained quiet as she listened.

“She was _the only thing_ on my mind,” he recalled. “I messed up a case thinking about her.”

Her green eyes narrowed as she continued to listen to Hank.

“Nick tried to convince she was a mistake, and he kept bringing you up,” he carried on saying, “but I couldn’t see past Adalind. It was like I was in a fog.”

A thoughtful expression crossed her face. That sounded a lot like a love potion to Harriet. She had some experience with them.

“Then it just went away,” Hank sighed, shaking his head, “like magic.”

Harriet nodded, not really listening to Hank. Her mind was whirling. Learning Hank was dosed with a love potion changed _everything_.

“Before,” she began, “before we ended, did you access any food from her?”

Hank frowned. “She made me chocolate chip cookies,” he replied.

She hummed. Those cookies were likely used to dose Hank. “And after eating those cookies, your obsession began?”

“Yeah,” Hank replied, shaking his head.

Harriet sighed, finishing the rest of her whiskey dream.

“Harriet,” Hank started, placing a hand on her knee, drawing her attention.

She turned, meeting his gaze.

“I’m _so_ sorry,” he whispered. “I wouldn’t blame you if you ever forgive me, but you have to believe me. I love you! Breaking up with you is the biggest regret of my life.”

Looking at him, Harriet knew he was telling the truth. “I do believe you, _now_ ,” she told him.

Hank’s eyes lit up and he smiled. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers.


End file.
